snippets
by rem was here
Summary: Collection of Miyusawa drabbles and oneshots which may or may not be interrelated. Features the occasional genderbend and AU plot.
1. Chapter 1

**a matter of choice  
**_by: rem was here  
_romance. friendship. drama.

Miyuki is definitely _not_ prince charming. He finds enjoyment in antagonizing people, is often harsh and unyielding, and has a tendency to laugh at other people's misfortunes.

He is _not_ a knight in shining armor either. Instead of protecting and offering help, he throws insults at you which will make you want to chuck a fast ball at his annoying grin or bash his face in with a bat – a metal bat.

He is an egoistic, awkward mess who has serious trust issues. He likes to play people in the palm of his hand. Moreover, he has such a strong penchant for determining what people dislike and shoving it in their faces.

The only things that he has going for him are probably his talent as a catcher, his above average batting skills (which he is only able to showcase when there are people occupying the bases), and his strong sense of duty.

However, his methods are sometimes questionable and people do not always agree with how he deals with certain issues within the team. He is also very poor at conveying his intentions. He probably doesn't even care about conveying his intentions. As long as his actions will result in his teammates toughening up and becoming better, he is more than willing to lie. He is more than willing to hurt them. He is more than willing to become despised.

Miyuki truly is a messed up individual and it seems so easy to hate him. Yet despite all that, Eijun wants _him_ to be the one to catch his pitches. Eijun wants _him_ to be the one to encircle him in his arms.

However, more than anything, what Eijun really wants is to be the one who can break Miyuki's seemingly impenetrable walls and support him once every barricade he's put up begins to crumble.


	2. Chapter 2

**because he doesn't have a girlfriend  
**___by: rem was here_  
romance. friendship. humor.

Youichi doesn't like Miyuki. Sure, he admits that the guy has exceptional skills in the field and is also pretty reliable in their gamesbut just because he's skillful does not mean that he's also likeable – especially after he made a comment about how his legs were the only thing that Youichi has going for him in baseball.

However, what irks Youichi the most is the fact that the jerk has a girlfriend. Surely someone as awful as Miyuki could only have someone angelic to complement him. Either that or the girl was as devious as him. Both were very possible scenarios. Nonetheless, even if the girl is actually a devil incarnate, it does not change the fact that the bastard has a girlfriend and Youichi cannot forgive him for that.

It's even more annoying because the jerk of a catcher refuses to show him a single picture. On one occasion when Youichi had pestered him to show a picture as proof that Miyuki was not just spouting fake stories, the catcher had made his rejection clear by saying that Youichi would defile anything he gazed at.

Of course, the shortstop isn't stupid nor is he willing to take an insult meeklyso he simply told the other to fuck off before heading for the door. Then just as he's about to leave, he casually made a comment about Miyuki's possessiveness and insecurity – to which the catcher was unable to reply. Not that he had the actual chance to because Youichi had been quick to his feet. After all, an angry Miyuki is a scary Miyuki and he didn't want to deal with that.

It was only by sheer luck that he managed to find a way to meet Miyuki's mystery girlfriend. He was going back to the dorms after a late night practice when he heard someone talking. Moving towards the sound, he recognized the catcher's voice.

"You don't have to go here."

"I know it's my birthday but-"

"Fine. But you can't meet my teammates"

"They're hormonal boys."

"No."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Okay. Good night Ei-chan."

"Love you too."

Youichi could barely contain his laughter as he listened to Miyuki. Boy, was the catcher whipped. He actually never even thought that the day would come when he would hear the smartass talk like a sap. It was a shame that he wasn't able to record it though. But then again, he had plenty of time to prepare for Miyuki's birthday. Maybe one of their _senpai_ had a video camera stashed somewhere.

* * *

On the day of Miyuki's birthday, Kuramochi, along with other regulars of the baseball team, followed Miyuki with as much stealth possible. For the first time in his life, he saw Jun-san shut up for more than 5 minutes and Ryosuke-san open his eyes in concentration. Even Masuko-san and Tetsu-san looked ridiculously serious. It was actually a bit overwhelming how his _senpai_ seemed more focused in stalking their _kouhai_ and his girlfriendrather than in playing baseball. And that was saying a _lot _because they were already pretty damn serious when it came to the sport.

When the fateful moment finally arrived and Kuramochi finally saw her, he was quite speechless. It wasn't because she was breathtakingly beautifulnor was it because she looked like a serious rebel who could make even the bastard, Miyuki, bow down.

Rather, she seemed very normal… and tomboyish. She was also noisy and he couldn't help but wonder how Miyuki managed to stand her and vice versa. And with one quick glance at his _senpai_, he could tell that they too were quite stunned by this revelation.

However, when Miyuki opened the gift she gave him and promptly blanchedon the spot before falling straight into the young girl's arms, all his previous thoughts were wiped out. And when she brought out a beetle from the gift box and called out to them to ask if anyone managed to film the entire scene while flashing them a victorious grin, he understood why Miyuki was whipped.

Perhaps he wasn't even the only one. However, that is another story for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**lavender  
**_by: rem was here_  
humor. drama, romance.

Whenever Miyuki was asked by the press what his favorite color was, he would always say lavender. And when they further asked why, he would simply grin and say it was because it was most reflective of his personality.

Everyone close to him and even some who weren't would call him on his bullshit. However, even his boyfriend of two years didn't know the reason. When Eijun huffed in annoyance at his small lie, Miyuki would only laugh and say "It's true!"

It was only when Miyuki brought him to the cemetery did Eijun finally understand.

"They were Kaa-san's favorite."

* * *

_**End Note:  
**Inspired by my lavender towel._


	4. Chapter 4

**first impressions  
**_by: rem was here_  
humor. friendship, romance.

* * *

_A/N: Part of the "Because he doesn't have a girlfriend" - verse". Pre-Seidou_

* * *

Ei-chan had this pet theory: Miyuki Kazuya, Akagi Junior High's most prized catcher, was gay. It all started when she came to realize that he was... _touchy _ with their male team mates. She would notice him tapping their backs and he also seemed to have this strong inclination to sling his arm around their necks in practice. Plus, he talked to them a lot even if there was usually lots of teasing involved.

On the other hand, he barely looked at her and Wakana. He barely looked at girls. Period. She had to demand for a chance to pitch before he actually began to acknowledge her existence and when he did, he had the gall to raise an eyebrow at her before letting out a laugh of mockery – even going as far as asking her if she was sure.

As much as she wanted to punch his face during that time (and she still does even now), she grit her teeth and said yes. When she was on the mound, she pitched so hard – fuelled by the thought of wiping his arrogant grin off his face– so it didn't really come off as a surprise that she managed to strike out the batter. She had been pretty proud of herself at that time but the irritating Miyuki had to ruin her mood by telling her that she threw like a girl.

Ever since then, she had developed some kind of grudge towards the catcher and had formulated various theories of her own about him.

When she heard that Miyuki lived on his own, she had somehow naturally come to the conclusion that his family might have sent him off because they couldn't stand his mouthing off. When she heard that he liked cooking, she thought that he was probably honing his skills so that he could kill someone with his food in the future. When she saw him antagonize their teammates, she thought that he could potentially be part of a yakuza family and they had left them in Kanagawa in order to toughen him up instead of shunning him away. Eiko had various theories about the catcher but amongst all of them, she would bet her life on her theory regarding his sexual preference. After all, his dealings with their team was solid proof.

However, when Eiko shared her theory with Wakana, she was simply met with an arched eyebrow.

"I think your obsession with the Miyuki-senpai has become too much, Ei-chan."

"I-I am _not_ obsessed! How could you not think that he's gay?"

"You're an idiot. If you didn't notice, he also seems to like spending time with you too. I think you're just jealous and simply want him to notice you more,"

Wakana had left her with that ending statement and no one could blame her. The pitcher had grown stiff as a rock after hearing that before practically shrieking her disagreement.

When Eiko finally realized that her friend had gotten away, she moved to run off towards the direction that Wakana left. However, as her luck would have it, she managed to bump into Miyuki, of all people instead.

"Geh!" she shrieked, immediately backing away upon their contact.

Miyuki, being Miyuki, grinned that annoying grin of his, looking as if he sensed her discomfort, before eating up her personal space and draping his arm around her neck.

Flustered, Ei-chan had elbowed him in the gut and escaped but not before shrieking "I'm not gay!"

* * *

_A/N: I don't think this turned out the way I truly wanted it to but I wanted to post something after dying from work these past few days._


	5. Chapter 5

**enough  
**_by: rem was here_  
angst . drama. romance.

* * *

_AU. Set in a universe wherein Eijun and Kazuya are at the mid-20s. Eijun has played baseball since middle school and has already gone pro while Miyuki never got into the sport and poured himself into writing - with him eventually becoming a novelist._

* * *

Eijun had long accepted that Miyuki only wanted a relationship with no strings attached. Yet despite all that, Eijun loved the novelist and would even be willing to risk his life for him if there was ever any need to.

He didn't mind being the one who was always willing to give more in their relationship. He didn't mind being the one who was always wanting more. He didn't mind being the one who was always willing to sacrifice.

However, he did mind knowing that he alone wasn't enough for Miyuki.

Even though they never talked about it, Eijun knew that the novelist was seeing other people. He was also well aware that the other had been spending increasingly less time with him as of late. And as much as Eijun tried to simply accept these, it hurt. He was jealous. He wanted to monopolize more of the novelist's time – more of the novelist himself. And it hurt even more when he realized that he simply wasn't enough. He would _never_ be enough and no matter how much he tried, he could _never_ give Miyuki the happiness which he wanted him to have.

That was why, as he wound his arms around the catcher after one of their usual evening trysts, he whispered "Let's end this."

* * *

_A/N: I'll try to write future chapters related to this. I just can't verbalize properly what I wish to write right now. But I really do want to give an overview of what's going on in Miyuki's head. _


	6. Chapter 6

**mmorpg  
**_by: rem was here_  
friendship. humor. romance.

* * *

"_First Impressions" verse._

* * *

"Nooooo!" Eiko wailed in frustration as her warrior fainted and promptly turned into a ghost. "Kazuya, you idiot! Why'd you let me die? Now I don't have any _resu_ left! I should have never asked you to be my healer," she sulked as she buried her face on her pillow, thereby causing her voice to sound muffled.

In turn, Miyuki merely laughed as his cleric stood in the screen – very much alive with practically two thirds off the health bar still green.

"I told you to stick close to me," he said simply, still grinning, as he began to focus on the dungeon he was playing in – not minding it even when Eiko suddenly sat properly.

"What? I _dashed_ towards you earlier but you didn't heal me!" she cried in outrage as she kicked Miyuki lightly out of annoyance.

In response, the catcher merely put his laptop down and pulled the girl to his side. "I didn't mean there," he whispered in her ear before languidly nipping the lobe. . "I meant _here_"

And with that, their game had been temporarily forgotten.

* * *

_A/N: Inspired by Dragon Nest._

_For those unfamiliar with the term, 'resu' stands for 'resurrection." And this is used by some people who play MMOs (like me). _


	7. Chapter 7

**happiness  
**_by: rem was here_  
angst . drama. romance.

* * *

_A/N: "Enough" verse. Miyuki's point of view._

* * *

Kazuya had been well aware of Sawamura's growing attraction for him – perhaps even before the younger male had realized it himself. That was why when he noticed the subtle change in the younger male's gazes and responses to his touches, he was torn.

As much as he hated to admit it, he liked the pitcher. There was no use denying that. However, he was fully aware that he would not be able to reciprocate those feelings in a manner expected of him. He could not.

So when Sawamura quietly declared that he wanted to end their relationship, Kazuya gave his immediate assent.

When he saw the raw hurt in the younger male's eyes from the response he gave, he did not back away and continued to look even though doing so had felt like a painful stab to his gut.

He knew he had to let Sawamura go. Even if it meant that it was going to hurt this much, he could not back out of this. He should not back out. Sawamura deserved better. He deserved happiness and Kazuya didn't trust himself to be able to provide that.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know if my interpretation of Miyuki is correct. I think he's amazing in a lot of things but when it comes to relationships, he fumbles with them. I see him as a closed off individual who doesn't particularly wish to hurt anyone but thinks that if someone does stick close to him for long, he would end up hurting both of them instead – inadvertently or not. And there's also that factor of him being a not-so-typical martyr who's willing to look awful for the good of other people._

_To be honest, this chapter was to (sort of)defend the Miyuki I wrote in "Enough." Sometimes, it's so easy to judge people from their actions alone because it is true that they are quite reflective of a person's core but I just want to say that we also shouldn't forget that there are always reasons behind those actions. While knowing those reasons don't necessarily make the actions correct, it makes them understandable at least and I think we should strive to understand those reasons._

_Anyway, I'm talking too much. This A/N is as long as the chapter itself now._


	8. Chapter 8

**masochism  
**_by: rem was here_  
angst . drama. romance.

* * *

"Enough" verse. Third installment.

* * *

Kazuya's editor had asked him for a meeting to discuss his current novel and as he looked at his watch, he noted that he still had time to spare to grab a cup of coffee. He was dead tired, after all. He had already finished his manuscript a week ago yet he still hadn't been able to catch any proper sleep. He had blamed it on his faulty body clock but he knew what the real reason for some of his sleepless nights were. He just didn't wish to delve on it.

So when the barista gave him his espresso shot, he was relieved. With this, he would be able to stay coherent for at least a few hours before he could try once again to desperately catch up on much needed sleep.

He was just about to leave the shop with his coffee in tow when he noticed the familiar mop of brown hair. And as he took in the facial features of the younger male, his chest tightened.

When had he last seen him in person? It felt so long. It took him a while to be able to even look at his games on television and even after a few months, seeing the pitcher in person still caused his breath to get painfully caught in his throat.

As he watched Sawamura lift his gaze towards his direction, he froze and his mind went blank. It was only when he noticed that the other male's gaze wasn't directed at him that he was able to breathe again. But taking in how he welcomed his companion warmly felt like a sharp jab to Kazuya's chest.

This was pathetic. He was pathetic. He shouldn't be feeling like this. He had no right to. He didn't want to. He wanted to leave.

However, as he pushed his legs to move so that he wouldn't remain in such a laughable state any longer, their gazes finally met and it broke him even more to see the flitting hurt and shock in Sawamura's expression before it went blank.

That was when Kazuya finally accepted to himself that he missed him. He missed the younger male's company. He missed his laughter. He missed his reactions. He missed his touches. He missed his warmth_._ He missed _everything_ – everything they once were before it became an extremely complicated mess of emotions.

That longing was probably what propelled him to approach the younger male in a steady paceand tap the other on the shoulder before giving an uncharacteristically weak greeting and an equally weak grin despite his better judgment – despite his conscience screaming that he was unworthy to do so.

And when he was met by a flinch and a detached reply, his insides felt torn. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But all he could do was to smile wistfully. _This_ was what he deserved, after all.

"You did well in your last game," he uttered quietly and sincerely before nodding slightly and walking away, not bothering to wait for any kind of response.

And as he sipped on his espresso on his way out, he pondered as to when he had become so masochistic.

* * *

_A/N: __I really want to make the relationship of this two work but at this point, I am still not sure how to. I started "Enough" with the intention of only going as far as exploring Miyuki's thoughts on their breakup so that's why I'm in this predicament wherein I can only put these two in more angst. So here's to hoping that I can execute this properly. Haha._


	9. Chapter 9

**princely  
**_by: rem was here_  
humor.

* * *

_AU where Eijun is a prince, Miyuki is his personal guard, and they simply do not get along._

* * *

Eijun doesn't like the knight that the old man, the current regent, assigned to him.

The reigning ruler and former general had said that they would complement each other perfectly. After all, Eijun was too complacent and undoubting for someone of his position so only an unyielding personal knight like Miyuki was needed to balance out his lack of any suspicious and antagonistic bone in his body.

Initially, he saw the logic in the regent's words. Moreover, he knew that it was only out of worry that he had opted to act in this manner. Eijun was, after all, the sole heir to the throne and thus, he was also duty bound to maintain his own safety. So with these in mind, he had acquiesced to the suggestion.

However, actually dealing with Miyuki turned out to be more frustrating than how he initially imagined.

"She was a child!" Eijun shouted as he took his personal knight by the collar in his sheer frustration.

Miyuki, however, remained unfazed. "She was a threat," he said simply and unblinkingly.

Gritting his teeth, Eijun was sorely tempted to punch him but restrained himself. He was a prince, after all and he should reign in his temper. Nonetheless, he was still infuriated by the whole ordeal that had happened so he shoved Miyuki roughly. However, much to his annoyance, the knight barely even moved and had even appeared to look unfazed.

"Maintain your distance from me today," he said, words still dripping with frustration as he clenched his fists and glared daggers at his knight. "That is an order."

There was a short pause before Miyuki met his gaze solidly "I'm afraid, I cannot do that, Your Highness. I am bound to you as per orders of Raizou-sama."

It was during that day that Prince Eijun – who was known for being one of the most compassionate and benevolent prince in the entire continent – was rumored to have _wrestled_ with his personal guard in the palace grounds. Those who had said to have born witness to such an event have even claimed that the kind princes' eyes had gleamed murderously during that scuffle and that it had taken four grown men to separate him from his victim.

This rumor had undoubtedly caused a lot of secretive discussions and arguments among majority of the people in the palace grounds. Some grew to develop a bit of fear towards their prince while others who were much more loyal and who had been able to associate themselves with him came to his defense.

When the regent heard of this rumor though, he simply laughed and called for the presence of Miyuki in order to heartily congratulate him on his amazing feat.

* * *

_A/N: I post my chapters here and on Tumblr a tad bit late since I would prefer to have only more refined versions uploaded on these sites after the mass rewrite I had to do for the first 8 chapters of this oneshot collection. So if you guys are okay with reading the rougher versions of my writing, kindly proceed to A03 instead since this will be my SOP from now on._


	10. Chapter 10

**reward**  
_by: rem was here_  
friendship. humor. romance.

Miyuki never ate _dango_. When Eijun asked why, he simply said that the ones Eijun ate were disgusting.

Annoyed, Eijun merely told the catcher that he was missing out on a lot for being stuck-up, to which Miyuki merely laughed.

So when the Miyuki brought some _mitarashi dango_ within the same week, the younger male was surprised and even made a comment about how the sweet looked surprisingly unimpressive – considering Miyuki's supposedly refined tastes.

He had to take his words back however when he finally managed to taste the treat. With something like this, no wonder Miyuki thought everything else tasted awful.

It was only when he had finished he entire box did he revert his attention to the older male in order to ask where he got them to which Miyuki grinned and said "I'll make you another batch when we win the next game"

Needless to say, they next game ended with a score of seven to two in favor of Seidou.

* * *

_A/N: Please note that all my changes in how I address the characters in this fanfiction are intentional. Usually, the character whose first name is being mentioned in the fic is the basis of the story's perspective. I won't often use first perspective on this fanfiction but my third perspective is purposefully not an omniscient view. It will only feature the thoughts and feelings of one character at a time. As for cases wherein I end up calling more than two characters on first name basis, that only means that the main character who the story revolves in addresses the character in first name basis. My structured way of approaching perspectives does not change._


End file.
